Stop My Tears
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: I know I told him it was alright, that I would be fine, but it still hurts me to see them together. Soul/Kid. One-Shot.


**Main Pairing is Soul/Kid, but their is also onesided Maka/Soul.**

* * *

_**Stop My Tears**_

"Maka, this food is amazing," Tsubaki smiled from her place beside Patty.

Liz nodded, "Yeah, it's really good."

Maka smiled. "Thanks. I actually talked Soul into helping me with it this time." The blonde nudged her weapon, giving him a big grin. "You really helped, didn't you?"

The albino shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." He yawned, putting his hands behind his head in hopes of expressing his boredom.

"You're kidding," Maka laughed. "You helped a lot Soul." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. Feeling daring, she also kissed his lips.

"I guess," Soul smiled at Maka, letting one of his arms fall on the couch behind her. The blonde giggled and leaned into his embrace.

Liz smiled, happy for her friends. She glanced over at where Kid was sitting beside Black*Star, mainly making sure they hadn't strangled each other. She found Black*Star stuffing his face and Kid looking miserable. "Kid," the pistol called, successfully getting the reaper's attention, "Are you alright? You don't look so well."

That made everyone looked up at Kid. The young shinigami briefly meant Soul's red eyes before looking away. "I just need some air," he said stiffly. Kid stood, anxious to leave. "I'm going outside," he muttered before making his way towards the door and exiting.

Maka started after her fellow mister. "What's wrong with him?" the blonde asked, picking up his strange actions. "He's never this strange."

"Probably just need to get out because your apartment is just 'oh so unsymmetrical'," Black*Star mocked, stuffing a cookie into his mouth. "You know how he is."

"Most likely," Maka laughed. "Anyways..."

"I'm getting worried," Liz said, after the reaper not coming back for ten minutes. "Patty, let's go check on him."

"He probably just went home," Maka said, not wanting to break up the fun they were having.

Liz shook her head. "Kid would have told us."

Soul glanced at the door, like he'd been doing every minute since the young shinigami had left so abundantly. "I'll go check on him," the albino offered, standing slowly. He threw his friends a grin. "Kid's probably just having one of his symmetry freak outs."

"Soul," Maka said as he walked out the door. The albino didn't answer, instead just continuing into the hall as if she hadn't said anything.

The weapon walked up and down the halls, calling out Kid's name everyone once in a while and listening for declarations of "I'm just unsymmetrical trash!" only to hear none. Soul began to worry that Kid actually had left, then he heard the lightest sound of a sob. Turning the corner, Soul saw the reaper sitting on the ground, hands covering his face.

His red eyes widened in alert as he ran towards the sobbing figure. "Kid," the albino said gently, getting down on his knees in front of the mister.

Kid lifted his head, face wet with tears. "Hey Soul," he choked, lifting his sleeve to whip his eyes. "What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be enjoying the party with everyone else?"

"Kid," the albino said again. He took the reaper's chin his his hands, lifting his head to look at him. Soul wiped the still falling tears away with his other hand. "Don't cry, please."

"I'm not crying," he lied. "I just got some dust in my eyes. It's nothing. Maka's probably wondering where you—"

Soul cut off his words by kissing Kid's lips. "I don't care about Maka right now," he said after pulling away. The weapon moved to sit down beside the reaper, pulling Kid's head to his chest. "Tell me why you were crying. Please Kid."

The mister sniffled, but otherwise let himself relax in the weapon's arms. "I felt like I was suffocating in there, Soul. The way Maka treats you, it breaks my heart. I don't like seeing someone else in your arms," Kid explained, pulling them closer.

Soul sighed. "Kid, you asked for this. You said our relationship had to stay secret. Even when I offered to break it off with Maka you said no," the albino ran his hands through the gun welder's black hair. "Are you ready to tell him Kiddo?"

Kid smiled at Soul's nickname for him. "I guess. I mean, I can't stand to see you with Maka anymore so, yes, I am." He lifted his head and looked into red eyes. "I love you Soul, you know that?"

"Yeah." Soul leaned down and kissed Kid on the lips again, adding a little more pressure. "I love you too Kid."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Goddess of the Multiverses**


End file.
